Magic? Karma? HELL?
by Eli-Glds.Grl96
Summary: Things are heating up for Nickie & Eli, but is Eli like any other guy Nickie's dated, or can he resist Bianca & her tricks. Its not easy being famous trying to live normal,its not easy being in a relationship when you both have skeletons in your closet.


**STOP! STOP! STOP!**

**If you have not read: "What did i get myself into pt1" then exit out of this and read it...you will be so confused if you dont, expecially if you are not into DEGRASSI!**

**And if you're still confused about that then read: "Intro to Degrassi"**

**if you are still confused abut that then...ur just plain stupid.**

**please & thank you!...**

**~NOW~****{{{[ THIS IS THE BENINING OF WHAT WILL BECOME BEAUTIFUL, THEN A DISASTER, AND POSSIBLE MURDER...JUST KIDDING, BUT HOWEVER NICKIE COULD GO THAT FAR. THI SIS THE BEGINING OF NICKIE AND ELI'S RELATIONSHIP, BUT DURING THAT TIME THE CLAWS COME OUT AND PEOPLE START TO SHOW THEIR TRUE SELVES...WHO CAN ANYONE TRUST?...WHO CAN'T ANYONE TRUST?]}}}**

* * *

Nickie Pov:

Walking to class seems to take forever, it's like the hallways keep getting longer, it's like they want me to…to consider it. The further I walked the darker the hallways got and the more my heart started to hurt. _Why me? Why did he have to kiss me? _I never planned to come here and meet anyone, or have anyone like me. So much for starting over!

I found a bench where I could sit and think, "I promised myself I wouldn't go through this again…" I whispered to myself. This time it's not my fault. After what I've been through with James, my heart can't take it… I can't take another heart break. And before I knew it I was singing my heart out:

_Oooh, ooooh, ooh, ohh_

"_I should of never looked into your eyes, the windows to my soul_

_Like a thief in the night, you came in… to my home_

_And you poisoned me; I'm just left with fading, fading memories…of you_

_I'm just left with fading, fading memories of you and me…_

_Tell me how did I get here, all alone_

_I think my mind is playing tricks on me…_

_I could of sworn you disappeared…_

_The last thing I remember…we were playing foolish games_

_I was… so caught up in your chemistry, you poisoned me_

_As the night turned to day, before long so suddenly_

_I should of never looked into your eyes, the windows to my soul_

_Like a thief in the night, you came in to my ho-ome and you poisoned me_

_I'm just left with fading, fading memories of you and me_

_You poisoned me; i'm just left with fading, fading memories of you_

_You poisoned me; I'm just left with fading, fading memories of you and me_

_You poisoned me; I'm just left with fading, fading memories of you_

_You poisoned me; I'm just left with fading, fading memories of you and me_

_I feel is if you are here with me, you poisoned me_

_I feel is if you were her with me-eeeee, right now—ow_

_I feel is you're here with me right now-ww"_

_-__Camille Marine (my sister)_

* * *

Just then this black figure appeared from the corner. "Oh s**t, you scared me" I yelled placing my hand on my chest.

"Well sorry, I was on my way to the bathroom and I heard singing" Dave said

I scooted over so he could sit down "Oh sorry about that"

He sat down next to me "no it's fine, you have a nice voice"

"Thanks, that's just the way I get my feelings out…when I sing it's like the world stops, it's how I get people to listen to me."

"Well I'm sure people don't just listen to a pretty girl like you just for your voice"

_Here we go again_ "well thank you" I wiped a tear that wad cascading down my face.

"Are you ok" he asked

I wiped my hands on my legs "yeah, I'm ok"

"Well if you need anything," he paused "or need anyone to listen to you sing, I'm here" he said as he laughed a little.

I turned to him "thanks, I'll take you up on that offer"

He stuck out his hand "I'm Dave by the way"

I placed my hand in his "Nickie…"

"Well its nice meeting you Nickie, see you around?"

"Yeah…maybe…"

* * *

I finally managed to make it to the girls locker room, with out having a heart attack. I Quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on… but I had this strange feeling to open my locker. I was like, a sign… so I opened it, and with all things that I have going through my mind something… something unbelievable had happened. "The picture of me and James fourth anniversary." _How the hell did this get here? _James was the only one that had that picture, and he is on tour in Michigan, we've been broken up for over six months. I picked the picture up and looked on the back…it was dated September 4, 2010… "_That's today!" I whispered. _I turned around to find another picture on the floor, this time it was a picture of me standing in front of my locker… _Really?_

* * *

I grabbed my things and headed out of the room, I didn't bother to tell the Gym teacher I was leaving, it would be to much. I rushed out of the school doors, with out my glasses on -wh_ich is something I never do_- is not extremely cold but I can bare it. I pulled out my Droid and texted Amanda:

_Mandi... I l3ft $ch%l early $o I'm l3aving th3 Car with you, I'll walk hom3. $om3 thing$ came up, $o I'll $ee you l8er_

_~~(^_^) Nickie~~_

_P.S._

_Please don't F up my car…_

_**{{{{{[ I KNOW ITS NOT ALL THAT GREAT, BUT RELATIONSHIPS TAKE TIME...I WAS A LITTLE STUCK ON HOW TO GO ABOUT THE STORY SO, IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS...READ&REVIEW, OR SEND TO MY EMAIL ADDRESS. THNX i WOULD ALSO APPRECIEATE COMMENTS ON MY SISTERS SONG...YES SHE IS A SINGER]}}}}}**_


End file.
